


rest is for the wicked

by BlueFingers (POPP_Writing_Group)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Arguing, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Shattered Glass, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 02:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POPP_Writing_Group/pseuds/BlueFingers
Summary: Shattered Glass Dratchet is interesting, actually





	rest is for the wicked

“Rest.”

“No.”

_“Ratchet.”_

“I still have three Decepticons to take apart.  No.”

“You can take them apart later–  _Ratchet,_  we both know you won’t use that on me– come on, I’m covered in energon and that’s  _flammable_ , Ratchet–  _aaghh_!”  

“Oh, is it flammable?  I had no idea.  Better be more careful.”

“You maniac!”

“I told you to get out!”

“I told you to rest!”

“What are you, Lord Prime?  Oh, that’s right, not even Prime can tell me what to do.”

“I ain’t–  _telling_  you– oh come on!  D’you actually wanna kill me?!”

“Will that make you  _shut up?_ ”  
“Slagger.”

“Slagger with work to do, idiot.”

“Look, they’re gonna be dead by tomorrow _anyway._  You might as well take a break.”

“Does it look like I want a break?”

“Uh, your cables are so tight that they’re shaking.  Yeah, it does.”

“Should never have trained you, kid.”

“So are you gonna take a break, old mech?”

“I’ll take a break– when these three– are dead!”

_–Crunch–_

“Oh, look.  One just died.”

_“Drift!”_

“What?”

“It was supposed.  To be.  A gradual.   _Death!”_

“How about you take a break, and I don’t kill the other two?”

“You better not, kid– I will weld your hands together–”

“Take a break.”

“Oh, you _fragging piece of shareware!_  You stay away from that one!”

“Take– a break!”

“Fine!  Fine, I’ll take– a frikkin’  _break_ – but when I come back you’re gonna wish you’ve never been sparked– you’re gonna wish I killed you back in Rodion–”

“Love you too, Ratchet.”

“Oh, you won’t– not for long–”

“Fraggin’ go to sleep, already!”


End file.
